


Морияма Йошитака, сводник-суперпрофессонал

by Mey_Chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Потому что Морияме полагается денежное вознаграждение за то, что он свёл вместе Кисе и Касамацу, эту парочку идиотов".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морияма Йошитака, сводник-суперпрофессонал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [moriyama yoshitaka, professional matchmaker supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171854) by [spaceburgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceburgers/pseuds/spaceburgers). 



Морияма всегда думал, что после окончания школы он выберет какую-нибудь разумную и стабильную профессию, например, станет преподавателем, бухгалтером или укротителем львов. И только к середине третьего года учёбы в старших классах до него дошло, что быть профессиональным сводником тоже неплохо.

Он понял: это определенно, определенно его призвание. Только так можно было объяснить, почему ему приходится наблюдать за тем, как эти двое идиотов танцуют вокруг друг друга под жалостливыми взглядами окружающих.

Вот как все началось.

***  
— Я люблю кое-кого, кто намного круче меня, — как-то скорбно заявил Кисе после тренировки.

Морияма уставился на него.

— Круче тебя, — повторил он. — Тебя. 

Кисе только мрачно кивнул.

— Ты модель, звезда баскетбола и просто обаятельный красавчик. Да в чём проблема?— воскликнул Морияма — немного громче, чем собирался. Правда, благодаря этому он сумел сдержаться и не хлопнуть ладонью по ближайшей плоской поверхности. Хотя это подчеркнуло бы драматичность момента. 

У Кисе даже не хватило такта изобразить удивление от возмущённой речи Мориямы. 

Он вздохнул.

— Вроде того, — тихо признал он, — но для него это всё неважно, понимаешь? И он, — Кисе неопределённо взмахнул рукой, и ясности это не прибавило, — он весь такой… такой…

Морияме не особо хотелось знать, какой же «такой» этот таинственный незнакомец. Ответ вдруг пришел сам собой.

О, подумал он.

— Стой, — сказал Морияма, обрывая Кисе на полуслове. — Это Касамацу, да?

Кисе посмотрел на Морияму. Лицо его заалело. Потом он наморщил лоб. А потом, к ужасу Мориямы, у Кисе сделался такой вид, словно он вот-вот заплачет.

— Да, — прошептал он, добавляя последний штрих к трагической картине, и Морияма именно в этот момент осознал, что совершил величайшую ошибку в жизни, поступив в Кайджо.

Потому что на самом деле Касамацу втрескался в Кисе. Возможно, это произошло еще тогда, когда Кисе впервые явился на тренировку, а Касамацу устроил ему разнос. Морияма предложил бы Касамацу выкинуть все это дерьмо из головы, если бы они не были идеальной парой. — Кисе был его полной противоположностью. Конечно, Касамацу влюбился в него, со всеми этими его улыбками до ушей, забавной серьёзностью и прочим.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что, стоило Кисе ему улыбнуться, как Касамацу млел от счастья. Даже если он отлично это скрывал (или думал, что отлично скрывает, но ничто не утаится от внимательного взгляда Мориямы Йошитаки), все третьегодки были в курсе.

Зато никто точно не был в курсе, что с Кисе творится то же самое. 

Вот как.

— Хорошо, — начал Морияма, потому что Кисе всё ещё выглядел так, будто готов расплакаться, а Морияме совсем этого не хотелось: за такое Касамацу мог и придушить. — Ты пробовал с ним поговорить?

— Ты шутишь? — воскликнул Кисе. — Он только-только перестал хмуриться, когда я гляжу на него. Если я ему скажу, что я… что я… — Кисе снова покраснел и кашлянул, прежде чем закончить. — …то он вообще перестанет со мной разговаривать. Да он больше головы в мою сторону не повернет.

Морияма ощутил первые признаки надвигающейся мигрени.

— Это неправда, — медленно и раздельно произнёс он, словно объясняя что-то глупому ребёнку. — Касамацу не ненавидит тебя. Иначе он бы так о тебе не заботился.

— Он обо мне заботится? — спросил Кисе голосом, в котором было слишком много надежды, и Морияма громко вздохнул.

— Конечно, — ответил он, борясь с желанием закатить глаза. — Иначе зачем он тебя всё время лупит?

Кисе снова помрачнел.

— Я думал, это потому, что он меня ненавидит.

Морияма открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, потом закрыл его.

Кисе задумчиво смотрел на него, и Морияме безумно захотелось ухватить его за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнуть.

— Просто, — сказал он напряжённым голосом, — поговори с ним, ладно?

— Ладно, — сказал Кисе таким тоном, что становилось ясно: он сделает все в точности наоборот и будет хранить свои чувства в тайне от Касамацу до самой смерти.

Морияма закрыл лицо руками.

 

***  
Судя по всему, Кисе понял совет Мориямы шиворот-навыворот и вместо того, чтобы рассказать Касамацу о своих чувствах, он направо и налево жаловался всем, кто готов был слушать, что влюблён в человека, которого недостоин.

Само собой, слухи дошли до Касамацу.

Морияма посылал небесам молчаливые молитвы. 

«Господи, — думал он. — Пожалуйста, дай мне сил».

— Кисе в кого-то влюбился, — сказал Касамацу тем же тоном, что и Кисе за несколько дней до этого. Морияма с трудом подавил желание сбежать, пробив ближайшую стену.

— Ага, — вместо этого сказал он.

— Кисе влюбился в кого-то, кто круче него, — сказал Касамацу, нахмурившись. Между его бровей собрались морщинки, и Морияма задался вопросом, какие из них появились по вине Кисе. Наверное, почти все. — Какие у меня могут быть шансы против такого?

Скорее всего, в будущем они все посмеются над этой ситуацией, но сейчас Морияме, оказавшемуся между двух огней, было совсем не смешно. 

Он подумал о том, не поздно ли ещё перевестись в другую школу. Где-нибудь на севере Японии, как можно дальше от этой парочки идиотов.

***  
— Морияма-семпай, — сказал Кисе на следующий день, как раз когда Морияма собирался сбежать из спортзала, подальше от компании Тупого и ещё Тупее.

— Э, — сказал Морияма, оглядываясь. — Это срочно? Мне домой надо. Кхм. Посуду помыть, может?

— Пожалуйста, Морияма-семпай. — Кисе был ещё мрачнее, чем когда в первый раз, когда он просил совета, если такое вообще было возможно. Почему это происходило с Мориямой? Он же хороший человек. Он определенно всего этого не заслужил. — Касамацу-семпай узнал обо всём? Теперь он меня ненавидит?

— Нет? — Вышло похоже на вопрос, и Морияма, прочистив горло, попробовал снова: — Нет, точно нет. Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что он меня избегает, — взвыл Кисе, и Морияма сделал себе мысленную пометку как следует врезать Касамацу при первой же встрече. — И я не знаю, что делаю не так.

— Я уверен, дело не в тебе… — попытался возразить Морияма, но Кисе гнул своё:

— У него есть подружка? Или бойфрэнд? Поэтому он такой странный в последнее время?

— Он не странный, он… О господи, — сказал Морияма, когда до него наконец дошёл смысл вопроса. Мысль о том, что Касамацу может встречаться с кем-то, кроме одного блондинистого баскетболиста-фотомодели, была настолько дурацкой, что Морияма с трудом сдержал смех. — Господи, нет, ни с кем он не встречается. Точно ни с кем.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — печально спросил Кисе, и Морияма уставился на него.

— Верь мне, — сказал он в конце концов, положив руку на плечо Кисе. 

И ретировался.

 

***  
— Это же смешно, — стонал Морияма, оставшись наедине с Кобори. 

С тех пор, как Кисе признался ему, что сражён Касамацу, прошло две недели. Морияма медленно, но верно сходил с ума.

Кобори смотрел непонимающе, но Морияме было всё равно.

— Это смешно. Это — смешно, — повторял Морияма, и это звучало куда менее ужасно, чем было на самом деле. Кобори, судя по виду, собирался похлопать его по плечу, но вовремя передумал. 

Просто… просто всё дошло до критической точки, и Морияма больше не мог терпеть ни минуты. Он всегда был терпеливым человеком, особенно по отношению к нежным росткам любви, но это. Это уже просто было смешно. 

В последние две недели Кисе и Касамацу дёргали его один за другим каждые десять минут. И это при том, что на выходных они с ним даже не встречались.

Морияме хотелось просто свести их нос к носу, чтобы это закончилось, но даже в его состоянии он понимал, что это слишком грубый метод для такой хрупкой вещи, как любовь. Здесь нужно было действовать более… тонко.

— Мы начинаем наступление, — объявил он Кобори со всей серьезностью, на какую был способен. Кобори посмотрел на Морияму с изумлением, и на это можно было даже обидеться — в любое другое время, когда рассудок Мориямы не находился бы под угрозой. — Завтра после тренировки отдай вот это, — Морияма сунул в руку Кобори письмо, и тот с интересом уставился на исписанный лист бумаги, — Касамацу. Скажи, что нашел в его шкафчике для обуви или, не знаю, еще где-то в том же духе. Он отупел настолько, что чему угодно сейчас поверит.

— Что это? — спросил Кобори, держа письмо. Листок бумаги печально висел между большим и указательным пальцами. Морияма вздохнул.

— Анонимное признание в любви, — объяснил он. — Приглашение Касамацу на свидание завтра перед тренировкой в пустом классе. 

— Ты хочешь признаться в любви Касамацу? — спросил Кобори, наморщив лоб. Морияме захотелось кричать.

— Нет, — терпеливо ответил он. — Это письмо от Кисе.

— Так это Кисе написал? — сказал Кобори, хмурясь ещё сильнее.

— Нет! — Морияма был близок к тому, чтобы заорать, но сдержался. Он не будет поднимать шум. Он совершенно спокоен. — Смотри, смысл в том, чтобы свести их вместе, пусть поговорят. Так я разберусь со всем этим грёбаным неудовлетворённым сексуальным напряжением и верну себе нормальную жизнь.

Кобори не сказал ни слова на протяжении полубезумной речи Мориямы, и он решил, что это хороший знак: можно было продолжить.

— Так что ты отдашь письмо Касамацу и подначишь его пойти на встречу с таинственным незнакомцем, потому что он вполне может не пойти, у этого упрямого идиота в его грёбаном влюблённом сердце есть место только для Кисе. Я отдам другое письмо Кисе, там будет про встречу в том же классе в то же время. Они возьмут и наконец-то поговорят, — закончил Морияма. Кобори всё ещё молчал. Морияма выжидающе посмотрел на него.

Наконец Кобори сказал:

— А если не сработает?

Морияма уже собрался ответить, но понял, что никогда не рассматривал этот вариант. Хм.

— Сработает, — вместо этого заявил он и неопределённо махнул рукой. — Поверь мне.

Кобори с сомнением взглянул на него, но, к счастью, больше ничего не сказал.

***  
Первое письмо Морияма вручил Кисе утром, сопроводив его хорошо отрепетированной речью о том, что он обязан встретиться с безнадёжно влюблённым беднягой, и даже если Кисе не может ответить взаимностью (ха, если бы он только знал) то пусть отошьёт его как можно деликатнее.

Приманка сработала, потому что Кисе принял письмо, пусть и с неохотой, и Морияма провёл остаток дня в приподнятом настроении.

Ровно до тех пор, пока он, выходя из класса после последнего урока, понял, что забыл тетрадь по истории в другом кабинете.

— Твою мать, — выругался он, махнул друзьям, когда они спросили, в чём дело, и, повернув назад, пересёк холл и отправился за забытой тетрадкой. Она была дорогая, и что важнее, на её страницах он составлял свой гениальный план по сведению Касамацу с Кисе. Морияма не мог позволить себе потерять её, раз уж он решил стать успешным сводником. 

Он добрался до класса, весь в мыслях о своей будущей многомиллионной фирме, и небрежно распахнул дверь.

Сначала Морияма подумал, что у него галлюцинации, а потом понял, что все происходит на самом деле.

Кисе и Касамацу с энтузиазмом выясняли отношения прямо на столе, прижимаясь друг к другу ужасающе близко.

Секунду спустя Морияма понял, что это его стол, и это его тетрадь по истории лежит опасно близко к наклонившемуся Кисе.  
Дверь хлопнула о стенку, и Кисе с Касамацу подняли глаза.

Наступил момент неловкой тишины.

— Кхм, — сказал Морияма. Он проскользнул в класс, подняв руки. Кисе и Касамацу даже не потрудились отодвинуться друг от друга.

— Я это. Тетрадку забыл. Пожалуйста, продолжайте. 

Он придвинулся к задней парте, сгрёб тетрадь и попятился к двери.

Кисе и Касамацу за всё это время даже не шевельнулись. 

— Может, вам стоит в следующий раз запирать дверь, — предложил Морияма и осторожно закрыл двери.

Отлично. Он посмотрел на тетрадь в руках и закрыл глаза.

Теперь он знал, что метод как минимум работает. Как минимум. Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда Морияма Йошитака, суперпрофессиональный сводник, будет купаться в деньгах, его душевные раны после всех этих событий наконец зарубцуются. 

Что касается настоящего времени — Морияма решил, что он вполне заслуживает небольшого отгула от тренировки.


End file.
